Where's Aria Chapter 2
by plltnlockfan21
Summary: A second Chapter to my first where's Aria. By the way... Where is Aria there are some hnts in this story that you could try to figure out but it might be hard.


Spencer waited for her three friends to arrive. She stood in her kitchen waiting for a simple phone call from any of them on why they had been so late. Spencer in the mean time got out her books for history class, she started studying. Spencer recieved a phone call from her friend Hanna. Hanna had said that she was running late because she was in a long shopping line waiting to buy something for her moms birthday. Spencer nodded. "I can understand that." Spencer focused back on her history school book. Emily knocked on Spencer's door. Emily obviously had her hands full. She had her purse and a tray of coffees. Spencer walked over to the door and opened it. "I see your excuse was coffee, where have you been actualy?" Spencer was happy to take a cup from the tray. "Sorry I was swimming. I feel like I need to get more exercise. So I decided to get coffee to make it all better." Emily smiled shutting the door behind her. Emily set the rest of the coffees on the counter spencer had been doing her work on. Emily looked over at the work Spencer had already done. "Seriously? Doing next months homework?" Emily shifted her eyes away from the work and over at Spencer. Spencer giggled nervously. Hanna then arrived at the door she had a lot of shopping bags in her hands. About 4 in each then two hanging from her teeth she was smiling through. Spencer got the door once again, this time for Hanna. " I hope there is a bag with my name on it." Spencer giggled as she helped Hanna with her bags. Emily took a few too. " There is no worries I got all my friends a bag." Hanna counted her bags "Wheres Aria?" Hanna asked as she tried to find the bag that had Spencer's gift in it.

About 20 minutes later All the girls decided to study as they waited for Aria. "How did you get me into this Spencer?" Hanna sighed and shut her text book. "Where is Aria! I have heard nothing from her! She is not responding to any of my texts or voice mails, I'm worried." Spencer started tapping counter with her index finger. "Hey, Don't worry Spence. Aria will be here." Emily watched Hanna look through all her room was silent except for the rustle of the bags Hanna was looking through."I found it!" Hanna exclaimed giving Spencer her bag. Hanna looked proud of herself. "Okay...now wheres mine?" Emily questioned Hanna. Hanna sighed and started looking again.

An hour had past and Spencer was really impatient by now. Hanna sipped her coffee. She had even had the time to organize all the bags so that way she knew which one was Aria's when she did come. "She should've been here by now" Spencer looked at her wrist as if there was a watch. Spencer then looked frustrated at the clock on her stove realizing that she wasn't wearing a watch. "Chill Spencer,She will come." Emily told last thing Emily needed was stress. Hanna sipped her coffee silently."But what if she doesn't come?What do we do then? do we just move on with the night?We need her here we have been planning this for a while now Emily." Spencer sat down her legs were hurt from walking around too much. Emily sighed "I know."

It was getting late. Thirty minutes had past and Spencer was almost pulling her hair was a Friday night and they couldn't leave Aria out of this night. " Why don't we turn on the TV instead of being stressed" Hanna suggested as she threw herself on the couch turning the TV on. Spencer sat down next to her sitting straight up as in she had perfect posture. The weather channel was on. Emily came and sat down with them. "Oh look the weather channel" Emily frowned when she saw that they were supposed to have thunderstorms. "Ew the weather channel" Hanna changed the channel as they were announcing something. "Wait! turn the channel back" Emily tried grabbing the remote from Hanna. "!" Hanna pulled the remote away so Emily couldn't reach it. "Give it!" Emily reached again almost on top of Hanna because they both sat on different sides of the sofa. "Quit fighting guys" Spencer tried grabbing the remote. "Don't tell me you like the weather channel also" Hanna threw the remote across the room and it landed on the kitchen floor with a loud click. Then the power went out.

Feel free to leave suggestions. I love cliff hangers so I will probably do that a lot. If I get at least 1 review then I will continue but with no reviews I feel as if no one reads. This is my first story/fanfiction sorry if the way I make my paragraphs is diferent like I said im pretty new if this is my first. Sometimes I make mistakes which I'm sorry if I do.I don't own pretty little liars and their charcters. Whatever that means I've seen tons of people put it on theirs so I'm scared if I don't something will happen to me. So I hope you enjoy sorry if its short.


End file.
